eikenfandomcom-20200213-history
Komoe Harumachi
Komoe Harumachi (春町小萌) is a 6th grader at Zashono Academy. Appearance Komoe is an 11 year old girl with large pink hair that she wears in pigtails. Despite her young age, her most noticeable features are her extremely large L-cup breasts, which are the largest in the Eiken Club. She wears the Zashono Academy uniform, which has a white undershirt, and pink vest, with purple skirt and black thighhighs with yellow shoes. However, Komoe is also seen wearing a pink maid apron under her vest, usually when she is in the Eiken Club. Personality Komoe is a very kind and considerate girl who is constantly trying to help the club. She is also quite shy, and finds many things difficult because her premature assets upset her balance and she is not yet old enough or strong enough to move without them controlling her movement which causes her to be clumsy. This is not a good thing as her tasks for the club seem to involve doing chores where her breasts get in the way, however she enjoys doing them since it makes her feel needed in the club unlike elsewhere where people do everything for her. She has a relationship with Densuke Mifune which she seems to treat as more of a brother and sister relationship. That still does not stop the accidental gropes or awkward positions Densuke finds himself in with her like he does with the other girls. This often occurs when he mistakes her breasts for something else, such as a large snowball when she wears a white coat. Trivia *In a page from the manga where Komoe is shown having Christmas dinner with her parents, it is seen that her mother has a large bust as well. *Komoe can usually be seen with Komon. Neither can see without their glasses. Komoe has two pairs, without her stronger pair she can not make out faces. *In the OAV she is voiced by Marina Ono in Japanese and Rebecca Forstadt in English *She is the youngest and the bustiest girl in the club and the second largest bust in the series; being beaten only by Keiko Shinonome. Her bust is equal to that of the CEO's. Gallery 01.jpg 01s.jpg 024.jpg 039.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 0d6.jpg 460112-komoe 4.jpg 460113-komoe 5.jpg Cch 19.eiken v3 p030.jpg Cch 50.eiken v6 p074.jpg Dch 31.eiken v4 p062.jpg Ech 20.eiken v3 p041.jpg Ech 20.eiken v3 p043.jpg Ech 27.eiken v4 p019.jpg Eiken - Lin and Komoe.png Eiken-cg-1.jpg Eiken-cg-2.jpg Eiken Club.jpg EikenBeach.jpg EikenGroup.jpg Gch 10.eiken v2 p033.jpg Gch 13.eiken v2 p062.jpg Gch 80.eiken v10 p007.jpg Ich 24.eiken v3 p082.jpg Ich 70.eiken v8 p089.jpg Jpg00345.jpg Jpg00392.jpg Jpg00398.jpg Jpg00407.jpg Kom 3.gif Komoe (1).gif Komoe (2).jpg Komoe (3).gif Komoe (4).gif Komoe (5).gif Komoe (6).jpg Komoe (7).jpg Komoe (8).jpg Komoe (9).gif Komoe barrage.gif Komoe.gif Komoe1.gif Komoe2.jpg Komoe3.jpg Komoe4.jpg KomoeProfile.gif Lch 33.eiken v4 p082.jpg Lch 57.eiken v7 p049.jpg Mch 65.eiken v8 p040.jpg Nch 78.eiken v9 p075.jpg Nch 78.eiken v9 p076.jpg Pch 98.eiken v12 p008.jpg Qch 67.eiken v8 p060.jpg Tumblr Komoe.jpg Uch 45.eiken v6 p022.jpg Uch 55.eiken v7 p028.jpg Uchapter 107.011.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h45m17s470.png vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h43m07s952.png vlcsnap-2019-12-31-12h32m37s948.png Category:Characters